1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology, and more particularly to substrate stiffening and heat spreading techniques in ball grid array (BGA) packages.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuit (IC) dies are typically mounted in or on a package that is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). One such type of IC die package is a ball grid array (BGA) package. BGA packages provide for smaller footprints than many other package solutions available today. A BGA package has an array of solder balls located on a bottom external surface of a package substrate. The solder balls are reflowed to attach the package to the PCB. The IC die is mounted to a top surface of the package substrate. Wire bonds typically couple signals in the IC die to the substrate. The substrate has internal routing which electrically couples the IC die signals to the solder balls on the bottom substrate surface.
It would be advantageous to provide a thermally and electrically enhanced ball grid array (BGA) package that is smaller, cheaper, customizable and capable of superior performance when compared with conventional BGA packages. More specifically, it would be advantageous to provide an advanced BGA package that achieves: 1) enhanced thermal and electrical performance; 2) reduced package size; 3) increased flexibility of die configuration; 4) reduced ball pitch; 5) increased flexibility in circuit routing density; and 6) configurations with greater thermal spreading capabilities.